


Revelations

by Leonidas1754



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashe absolutely thought they were dating when he first met them, Confessions, Feelings Realization, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, He's amused either way, Ingrid has been waiting for a DECADE at least, Kissing, M/M, Moderately serious discussion of Sylvain's obligations, Mostly towards Felix, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Sylvain realizes he's got a lot of Feelings, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: After the war, several of the former Blue Lions house gather at Fraldarius's capital to discuss the future. Sylvain is unsure of what to do, but an opportune moment of spotting Felix trying to teach some kids swordplay clears everything up.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> -lays facedown- Work is kicking my ass, have some fluff. -thumbs up-

Sylvain and Ingrid walked down the garden path, enjoying the lovely day. The castle gardens were always beautiful, a nice little escape from the stone walls of the castle. “So you’ve come to become a knight, right? How’s your dad been feeling about that?”

“He’s been… He’s been as supportive as he can. We’ve come to a sort of compromise, I think. As long as I can either do well enough to support myself or marry someone who can, he won’t pester me about marrying into a noble family specifically.” Ingrid smiled softly, shaking her head. “I understand his worries, really. He does just want what’s best for me.”

“Yea. As opposed to my dad, who’s just kind of a jerk. I mean, I get it and all, but… He’s already gotten on me about finding a wife now that the war is over, since I was using that as my excuse for not finding one yet.” Sylvain sighed, rubbing his neck. “I don’t know what to do. Part of me wants to just… Destroy that tradition, you know? So what if we can’t wield the Lance of Ruin without the crest, the requirement has just made more trouble than anything else.”

Ingrid pat his shoulder gently. “As long as you have a child, it should be fine, I think. Your bloodline continues, and you can actually be happy.”

Sylvain sighed. “I’m honestly not sure I can.”

“Why?” Ingrid tilted her head. “You could focus on marrying someone you love, couldn’t you?”

Sylvain came to a stop, sighing. “I’m not sure I can. Even if I’m not about having a kid with a crest, that’s still… Women are still going to look to use me. And even if they're not, I’m not sure I could trust them, let alone really love them. There’s not a lot of people I trust at all, not to that level.”

“Ah…” Ingrid looked sympathetic. “I understand that. I’m sure you’ll figure something out, though.”

Sylvain sighed softly. “Yea, probably.” He nodded and started forward again. “Who all’s supposed to be here again?”

“Ashe is coming to join the knights like myself, and Felix is visiting as well.” Ingrid followed. “And of course Dimitri and Dedue. So really everyone from our class but Annette and Mercedes.”

Sylvain didn’t respond, instead distracted by the sounds of kids laughing loudly. Sylvain and Ingrid rounded a hedge to spot Felix, surrounded by young kids. All of them were wielding training swords, swinging them around in a poor mimicry of what Felix was obviously trying to show them. Felix looked somewhere between exasperated and amused, trying to get their attention.

“Alright, alright, settle down, you’re not going to learn much flailing around like that.” Felix lifted his own training sword again. “Your stance is the most important thing when it comes to swordplay. If you don't have your stance right, you won’t be able to control you swings as well or put all your strength behind it.”

Some of the kids appeared to be listening, at least, but others seemed to have a bit more fun simply ignoring him. Felix shook his head, smiling slightly as he showed some moves to the other kids.

Ingrid and Sylvain stood aside to watch. Ingrid was smiling in amusement, curious to see how well Felix would handle the kids. Sylvain, on the other hand, felt almost entranced, in a way. He’d never seen Felix mess around with kids before, he’d always made faces at the very idea. But here he was. Sylvain’s chest felt strangely tight.

Felix didn’t seem to notice they were there. “If you learn this right, you can bring down anything, even things triple your size.”

It was immediately clear to all parties that saying this was a mistake. A number of the kids grinned and glanced at one another before rushing Felix with a synchronized yell. Felix went down under a pile of kids with a yelp. There was some yelling and cheering and Ingrid laughing.

Ingrid jogged forward, calling for the kids to get off the poor man. Sylvain felt frozen in place, staring at them as Ingrid helped Felix up. Felix then pretended to be mad and scared the kids away, leaving them to squeal and run off laughing. Felix shook his head with a wry smile. 

“Teaching some swordplay to the kids?” Ingrid asked, voice teasing.

Felix chuckled softly. “I got bored waiting for you guys, and the kids were bored.”

“It’s cute, though it seems you aren’t the best teacher.” Ingrid was giggling at that. “What do you think, Sylvain?” she asked, turning to him.

Felix turned as well, giving him a little wave. “Oh hey, didn’t see you there.”

Sylvain couldn’t seem to speak. His throat was tight and his heart was pounding in his chest. Both Ingrid and Felix were looking at him strangely, and Sylvain just couldn’t  _ speak _ . Before he could register it, he was turning around, his legs pounding against the path as he ran.

“Sylvain?!” Ingrid called after him.

He couldn’t stop until he was at the edge of the gardens, leaning against the stone wall with a heaving chest. He wasn’t sure why he ran, but he wasn’t sure of what just happened at all. Felix had just…

Sylvain sank down, back against the wall. What was going on with him? Maybe he should see a healer. If he was sick, he needed to be checked immediately.

“Sylvain..?”

Sylvain nearly jumped out of his skin, looking up to spot Ashe watching him with concern. “O-oh, hey Ashe!”

Ashe slowly raised a brow. “Are you okay? You look… Stressed.”

“Yea, I uh, I think I should go see a doc, I’m feeling really weird…” Sylvain laughed breathlessly, trying to ease Ashe’s worries. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Sitting in front of him, Ashe settled down. “Weird how? I mean, if you were sick, you should have stayed home.”

“Well, it came on all of a sudden,” Sylvain said, rubbing his neck. “I was walking with Ingrid in the gardens, talking about the future and stuff, and we spotted Felix. He was… he was trying to teach some kids how to use a sword. They weren’t really listening, but he looked like… I probably breathed in some bad pollen or something, my chest got all tight and I couldn’t think right and I just… I ended up running. I should go back so they don’t worry about me.” Just the thought of returning, though, got Sylvain’s heart pounding again, making him clutch a fist over his chest.

Ashe, to Sylvain’s surprise, looked amused. “So when you watched Felix playing with some kids, your chest got tight and you couldn’t think straight, huh?” There was laughter undercutting his voice. “And you think you’re sick.”

“Y… Yes? I’m probably allergic to something here. Or I caught a bug…” Sylvain could tell Ashe was trying to get at something, but what?

Ashe just laughed outright this time. “Oh sure, you’re totally sick. I’d say more lovesick than anything else, though.”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous! That’s just-” Sylvain cut himself off as he felt his face heat. “Why… Why would I feel that way?”

“Why not?” Ashe asked. “You two have been friends for forever, right? You work well together, you’re close, you trust one another. I’m not saying you  _ have _ to love him, more that… Well, it always seemed obvious to me.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that when I first got to the monastery, I seriously thought you two were together, either outright or secretly and just not doing a great job at hiding it. Ingrid actually had to tell me that no, you weren’t, you two were just friends.” Ashe was clearly resisting the urge to laugh again.

Sylvain’s mind was a mess. Him? Love  _ Felix _ ? Sure, they were friends, but…

_ ‘Even if they're not, I’m not sure I could trust them, let alone really love them. There’s not a lot of people I trust at all, not to that level.’ _

What he’d said to Ingrid was true. He had such a hard time trusting people… But he trusted Felix. Felix was the person he trusted the most in the entire world. Was it really so much of a step to think maybe he could even  _ love _ Felix?

His heart was slamming against his ribs. It was almost terrifying how easily he could picture Felix being close, in his arms, smiling at him,  _ kissing _ him, being by his side-

“Oh shit,” Sylvain groaned, “shit shit shit shit  _ shit _ .”

Ashe chuckled and shook his head, standing up. “Don’t worry about it, Sylvain. Like I said, I thought you were both together. And a relationship takes two.” Ashe winked before walking off.

What was that supposed to mean? If Ashe thought they were in a relationship…

Wait. If he’d only seen Sylvain’s side, he’d just have thought that Sylvain had a crush. But, if he thought they were in a relationship, Ashe must’ve thought Felix felt the same. And that wasn’t anything solid, really, it was possible he was mistaken just like he was about them actually being together, but it still made Sylvain feel as if his body was on fire. He started to walk back towards where he’d seen Ingrid and Felix last, wondering what to do.

Felix came jogging up, panting lightly and looking mad. Had he always been so cute when he was mad? Sylvain’s mind was a whirl. “What the hell was that about?!” Felix hissed at him. “If you don’t feel like talking, you can just say so, you know!”

“That’s not…” Sylvain managed out, feeling his face heat. What should he do, what should he do? His heart was beating a mile a minute and his face felt like fire and he was half sure if he spoke again he would hurl. Still, he managed to speak again. “You playing with those kids… I just… It was… It was really nice,” he said weakly.

Felix crossed his arms, eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You’re acting really weird. What’s going on with you?”

And an idea forced its way to the front of Sylvain’s mind, and it was a terrible idea, the  _ worst _ , but he had to, he needed… “Promise you won’t stab me?”

“Sure, if it means figuring out what the hell is going on.” Felix uncrossed his arms, one hand resting on his hip while the other jabbed Sylvain painfully in the chest. “But you better not be messing with me.”

Sylvain’s mouth felt drier than a desert. He took the hand poking him and carefully brought it to his mouth, kissing Felix’s knuckles. Felix’s eyes widened in surprise and confusion, but he was frozen as Sylvain lowered their hands and stepped forward. There was only a moment of Sylvain placing his hand on Felix’s cheek before he leaned in, kissing Felix.

It didn’t feel like fire, or anything like that. It was as if he’d stilled into a pool of water, crystalline and clear and calm. This was it. This was… everything. Those feelings, this love, it had always been there, and he’d never realized it. But now that Sylvain knew, it was everything he wanted.

The kiss only lasted for a few moments before Sylvain pulled away. He opened his eyes cautiously to see Felix in front of him. Felix had his eyes shut tight, and his fists were clenched. “Why… This isn’t funny, Sylvain.”

“Do you hear me laughing?” Sylvain asked, frowning. “Because I’m not joking.”

Felix slowly opened his eyes. He looked upset and conflicted. “You really expect me to believe that?”

Sylvain sighed. “... I know. I never… I do. I love you, I have for a long time. And I never realized it. But when I saw you today, with those kids- It felt like a vice around my chest.”

Felix bit his lip. “And what, you just… know, now?”

Sylvain smiled softly. “Yea. I’m sure.” He took a deep breath. “I don’t know what it means yet, for myself, for us, what to do… But I felt you should know. You can ignore it, if you want, but I’d prefer if you didn’t.”

Felix shook his head. “I don’t know. I…” Head turned away, he fussed with the edges of his sleeves. “I liked you, a long time ago. But I pushed it down, because it’s impossible. You… You have to have a kid with a crest, and I need an heir, and… It’s impossible.”

It made Sylvain’s heart  _ ache _ , to hear the helplessness in his voice, a tone he hadn’t heard since he and Felix were children. “Screw that,” Sylvain said softly. “You know I could never love a woman now. I can’t… The only women I could trust are Ingrid, Annette, Mercedes, and Flayn, and I think we both know none of those are happening. And I can’t stand the thought of marrying someone I can’t even feel safe around.”

Felix peered at him from the corner of his eye. “... So you want… what?”

Sylvain considered things for a few moments. Then he smiled and reached down, taking one of Felix’s hands and kissed his knuckles again. “Well, letting me court you a bit might be a nice start.”

Felix stared for a moment before ripping his hand away, flustered. “You’re the worst. Come on, before they come looking for us.” He turned and started walking away.

Sylvain moved forward quickly, falling into step beside him. “Is that a no, then?”

Felix huffed. “Do what you want, I don’t care,” he grumbled.

And that was basically a yes, which made Sylvain grin widely. He was already thinking of different ways to fawn over and woo Felix, and stick it to his own father while he was at it. Then a thought occurred to him. “Um… Hey Felix, is it okay if I come stay with you if I get disowned?”

Felix raised a brow. “Why would that happen? Unless you plan on telling him..?”

“I was already planning on telling him I don’t intend to marry after talking with Ingrid today. That’d be enough to give him a hernia by itself.” Sylvain snorted. “I’m sure Dimitri would help sort things out, but I’d still need a place to stay.”

Felix sighed. “Fine. Might as well. You’re such a pain.”

Sylvain chuckled. “Sorry. I hope I can convince you to love me anyways,” Sylvain said with a grin.

Felix flushed, pouting a bit. “Moron…” To Sylvain’s surprise, though, he reached to Sylvain’s side, lightly taking his hand. “You shouldn’t worry about doing weird things to get me to like you or something.”

“Maybe. But I also enjoy the idea of doing silly romantic things to win your affection. And to fluster you. Because you’re right, I  _ do _ enjoy teasing you,” Sylvain teased.

Felix shook his head, face already red. But he didn’t pull away, walking close with Sylvain as they entered the castle. And maybe it was strange and new and honestly did make Sylvain a little nervous, Sylvain knew that this was what he wanted, that  _ Felix _ was what he wanted.

“You make me happy, Felix,” Sylvain whispered, leaning into Felix’s ear. “I’ll do whatever I can, whatever it takes to make you happy and to be happy with you. I promise.”

Felix looked up at Sylvain, shuffling his feet. “... I am happy with you, Sylvain. Whatever happens… That’s the truth.” He murmured softly. Then he huffed, turning his head away. “If you start telling people stupid things, though, I’ll kick your ass.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t dream of telling a soul. This is between you and me.” Sylvain smiled.

He gently pulled Felix in for another kiss, just as soft and sweet as the first. And it was perfect.


End file.
